Coquillages, Tatouage et Crustacés
by Noan
Summary: Heero aime les tatous et Duo a peur des aiguilles… Si si, c’est bien une fanfic XDD!


Voilà un autre Os dû à une idée de Cat' alors que nous discutions sur msn. Je vais finir par l'appeler ma Muse…

**Voici le sujet de base :**

Cat' :

tu m'as bien dit qu'un de tes amis avait peur des piqûres mais pas de se faire des percings

Noan

oui

Cat' 

Tu connais mieux ce monde que moi

Duo n'aime pas les aiguille

Heero aimerai qu'il est un petit tatouage

et Duo aime Heero

Oui Heero dit comme cela qu'il aime les petits tatouages chez ses partenaires et Duo s'en fait faire un du moins essaie pour que Heero le voit enfin

-

Voilà, j'ai plus ou moins gardé tout le sujet contrairement à la dernière fois.

**Disclamer** : Rien est à moi, même pas l'idée snif !!

**Resume **: Heero aime les tatous et Duo a peur des aiguilles… Si si, c'est bien une fanfic !!

Merci à Cat' pour l'idée et merci à Siashini pour la correction. Gros bisous à vous deux !!!

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture !!!

-

-

**Coquillages, Tatouage et Crustacés.**

-

-

A la fin de la guerre, Duo avait pris des vacances bien méritées avant de se pencher sur le cas du « mais que vais-je faire maintenant que tout est fini ?? »

Évidemment, il aurait pu devenir preventer comme Wufei ou encore accepter la proposition d'Hilde qui consistait à l'aider à l'usine de recyclage de ferrailles qu'elle avait décidé d'ouvrir sur L2.

Oui, il aurait pu.

Mais voilà, après ces années à se battre, à vivre de planques pourries en planques pourries, il avait tout simplement envie d'autre chose.

Finalement, il se décida pour un métier assez facile vu ses antécédents mais qui avait l'avantage de lui laisser le choix quant à son lieu de villégiature.

Il était devenu serveur.

Serveur dans un bar branché sur la plage de Waikiki à Hawaii.

Du soleil 340 jours par an, des corps tous plus beaux les uns que les autres à demi-nus à perte de vue, Duo avait trouvé son paradis.

-

A la fin de la guerre, Heero avait de suite accepté de devenir preventer. N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire en temps de paix, il avait trouvé l'idée plutôt bonne sur le moment en attendant de trouver autre chose et puis, c'était bien payé.

Il avait enchaîné mission sur mission depuis presque trois ans après la signature de la paix, quand l'une d'entre elles le mena à Hawaii.

Bah, une simple mission de routine et un soir, il en avait profité pour aller boire un verre et pourquoi pas, se trouver quelqu'un avec qui finir la nuit.

Il échoua sur la plage de Waikiki et s'arrêta à la première paillote qu'il trouva.

Il se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix quand une longue chevelure aux doux reflets caramels à la lueur de la flamme des torches disséminées sur la plage lui passa devant le nez. Pas d'erreur possible, la démarche était la-même, même si le corps lui avait changé. Plus grand, plus musclé aussi, Duo Maxwell était devenu un magnifique jeune homme.

-

L'Américain n'en crut pas ses yeux quand ils rencontrèrent ceux cobalts d'un client. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, la-même lueur un peu glacée y jouait même si celle de l'amusement lui faisait concurrence.

Lui aussi avait changé. Les cheveux plus courts, moins indomptables plus décoiffés stylé, les épaules plus larges aussi et, Duo en était persuadé, il avait pris plusieurs centimètres, reléguant au loin ses gênes asiatiques si tentaient qu'il en ait.

La première surprise passée, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, oubliant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant près de trois ans, ne prenant même pas la peine de chercher à se revoir. Ils savaient que l'autre allait bien, ça leur avait suffi.

Heero en oublia son souhait premier de se trouver un anonyme pour finir la nuit. Il avait préféré la passer à discuter avec son ancien compagnon d'armes.

-

L'asiatique n'était resté que deux jours qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Duo.

Étonnement, Heero ne cessa de penser à cette rencontre purement fortuite mais qui n'en avait pas moins laissé une certaine empreinte dans sa mémoire.

Et quelques mois plus tard, l'opportunité de rejoindre définitivement l'Américain se profila.

Le lieutenant en charge de la cellule des preventers en base à Hawaii venait de demander à être muté.

Heero ne fut pas long à sauter sur l'occasion et contre toute attente, son dossier fut retenu et quelques semaines plus tard, il posait le pied à l'aéroport international d'Honolulu.

-

Jusqu'à ce qu'Heero réapparaisse dans sa vie, Duo n'avait pu vraiment conscience du manque que le temps et les kilomètres entre eux cinq avait causé.

Après le départ de l'asiatique, il reprit contact avec les trois autres. Pas qu'il est réellement coupé les ponts avec eux mais leur emploi du temps respectif avaient distendu leurs liens.

En quelques mois, ils avaient réappris à se connaître.

Il avait appris que Quatre avait abandonné la gestion de son entreprise à ses sœurs aînées même si elles lui demandaient régulièrement son avis et qu'il vivait désormais avec Trowa. Il en fut content pour son ami qu'il savait épris du Français depuis longtemps.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs jonglait habilement entre une fonction de consultant chez les preventers et son rôle d'acrobate dans le cirque de sa sœur.

Et Wufei était resté le-même, hormis peut-être un humour décalé que Duo ne lui connaissait pas et qui le rendait bien moins susceptible aux piques de l'Américain, mais celui-ci avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à leurs toutes nouvelles joutes verbales.

Ne manquait plus que des nouvelles régulières d'Heero pour que le bonheur de Duo soit total. Et malgré le fait que celui-ci lui ait donné son numéro de téléphone avant qu'il ne reparte, le métis n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles.

-

Heero le surprit donc une nouvelle fois en débarquant à l'improviste un chaud samedi après-midi là où il travaillait.

Duo l'accueillit avec le sourire et une petit remarque légèrement acerbe quant à son manque de nouvelles mais il était très heureux de le revoir.

Apprenant que le nippon venait résider définitivement sur l'île, l'Américain n'hésita pas à lui proposer une chambre dans la pension de famille dans laquelle il vivait. Depuis peu, un des locataires était parti et sa logeuse cherchait un nouveau résident avec de solides références. Quoi de plus solides qu'un membre des preventers ?

Heero accepta de suite et finalement une petite routine s'installa entre eux.

-

Régulièrement, le Japonais venait lui tenir compagnie le dimanche après-midi.

Il s'installait au bar qui était sur la plage, pratiquement les pieds dans l'eau et, tandis que Duo préparait les commandes et servait ceux accoudés au bar, tandis qu'un autre serveur s'occupait des tables, ils discutaient tranquillement.

Ce jour-là était habituel aux autres dimanches sauf peut-être….

-

Alors que Duo lui racontait son énième prise de tête avec son patron, un magnifique spécimen de la gente masculine accrocha le regard d'Heero ou, pour être plus juste, le superbe tribal qui ornait une partie de son dos.

« J'aime quand mes partenaires ont un tatouage. »

C'était une simple constatation mais Duo la prit de plein fouet.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était l'attraction que le Japonais exerçait sur lui depuis la guerre, et leur nouvelle proximité avait amplifié le phénomène.

Il posa son regard violine sur le profil de son ami et vit dans ses yeux la petite flamme de l'envie alors que celui-ci détaillait toujours le surfeur qui avait déclenché cette remarque.

Duo se mordit la lèvre avant de détourner son regard sans répondre.

-

Quelques jours plus tard, le Japonais partit en mission pour trois semaines.

Si Heero n'avait pas remis ce sujet sur le tapis, Duo, lui, ne cessait d'y penser.

Est-ce qu'il le remarquerait s'il arborait lui aussi un de ces petits dessins discrets sur la peau ??

Pendant plusieurs jours, il retourna cette question dans sa tête. Ça ne lui coûterait pas grand chose de se faire faire un petit tatou au creux des reins mais, lui qui avait déjà peur d'une simple prise de sang, la perspective de se faire tatouer prenait des allures de séances de tortures.

-

Au bout d'une semaine de débat interne intensif, il se décida.

Le mardi qui suivit, Duo profita de sa journée hebdomadaire de repos pour aller se renseigner et prendre rendez-vous.

Il avait déjà une petite idée du motif. Il l'avait vu un jour autour du nombril d'une jeune femme et il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Sur le moment, il avait pensé qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de le faire aux creux des reins.

C'était le moment pour vérifier ses pensées.

Il alla dans la vieille ville et entra dans le premier studio qui lui inspirait confiance.

-

Une jolie jeune femme d'origine maori l'accueillit avec un magnifique sourire.

Souvent Duo avait pu remarquer combien les femmes de pays étaient belles et bien qu'il ne fut pas très enclin à la gente féminine, il en avait pas moins honoré quelques-uns unes.

Il lui décrivit rapidement le motif qu'il souhaitait en essayant avec succès de dissimuler son angoisse mais un gémissement plaintif émana de l'arrière boutique.

La jeune femme le vit pâlir brusquement.

-

« Vous allez bien monsieur ?

- Oui, ça va… ça va aller. »

Il se sentait très con et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez lui.

« Vous êtes sûr, vous êtes tout blanc. »

Elle le fit asseoir.

« Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter comme ça, certaines personnes supportent juste moins bien la douleur que d'autres.

- La douleur n'est pas un problème. »

Elle le laissa quelques minutes et revint avec un verre d'eau.

« J'ai juste peur des aiguilles.

- Oh… Vous devez vraiment vouloir ce tatou pour venir alors.

- Oui, je voudrais faire plaisir à…mon compagnon.

- Je comprends. Vous l'aimez beaucoup ?

- Oh oui.

- Alors j'ai peut-être une solution pour vous. »

-

Heero rentra une semaine plus tard, accompagné par Quatre, Trowa et Wufei.

Le Japonais avait travaillé en équipe avec le chinois et les deux autres avaient été consultés pendant la mission.

Au vu du succès de celle-ci, ils avaient eu droit à quelques jours de vacances et ils se firent donc un plaisir de faire la surprise à Duo.

Ils le trouvèrent au bar, en train de serpenter entre les tables avec souplesse, un plateau dans une main, servant les boissons colorées de l'autre.

Il s'en débarrassa rapidement sur une table inoccupée quand il les vit, tous les quatre. Il appela l'autre serveur pour finir sa tournée et s'élança sur eux.

Les embrassades furent brèves parce que le parton de l'Américain veillait au grain, mais il leur promit de finir rapidement.

-

Ils s'accoudèrent au bar tandis qu'il reprenait son service.

Ce fut là que Wufei remarqua quelque chose qui le laissa pantois.

« Je rêve où Maxwell a un tatouage au creux des reins ?? »

Heero se redressa brusquement et observa un moment le jeune homme. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit le petit soleil noir qui ornait la peau bronzée de Duo.

Trowa lança un regard en coin au japonais et il comprit qu'il en était le responsable. Il sourit à son tour.

Wufei oublia bien vite sa découverte tant il était absorbé par le déhanché langoureux du collègue de Duo et Trowa se fit un devoir de le faire oublier à Quatre.

Seul Heero n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du petit motif qui sublimait la chute de reins vertigineuse de l'Américain.

-

Duo finit son service et les entraîna jusqu'à un petit resto sympa de la vieille ville.

Ils passèrent une petite soirée tranquille à discuter du bon vieux temps sans voir les heures filer.

Finalement, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei rentrèrent à leur hôtel, laissant Heero et Duo rentrer tranquillement à leur petite pension de famille.

L'Américain entra dans sa chambre et fila directement prendre une douche. Il se sentait mal. Heero n'avait même pas eu l'air de remarquer son petit tatou, lui confirmant qu'il ne l'attirait pas et ça lui fit plus mal qu'il ne le croyait.

Il enfila tout juste un jeans et, les cheveux libres pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite, il alla sur le balcon.

Son regard erra sur l'immensité de l'océan un long moment. L'océan avait le don de le calmer. Son envie de pleurer disparut et il prit presque plaisir au vent marin qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux lâches.

-

Heero n'avait pas cessé de regarder l'Américain pendant tout le repas mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à discuter avec Quatre pour s'en apercevoir.

Il le raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte et alla dans la sienne se débarrasser de la fatigue sous une bonne douche puis retourna dans la chambre de Duo.

C'était devenu une habitude de laisser leur porte respective ouverte au cas où l'un aurait besoin de l'autre.

Il entra sans faire de bruit et chercha son ami. Il le trouva sans difficulté sur le balcon, torse nu, les cheveux au vent.

Il était magnifique.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur les reins de l'Américain. Ces petits traits d'encre noire venaient de mettre fin à plusieurs mois d'hésitation.

-

Duo soupira.

Tant pis pour lui. Ça allait être dur de faire abstraction de son amour, parce qu'il pouvait aller jusque-là, ces derniers mois de cohabitation avait fini de transformer l'attirance en un sentiment bien plus profond.

-

Heero s'approcha doucement de lui et posa ses doigts sur le discret tatouage.

Duo se tendit mais ne se retourna pas.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller jusque-là. »

Du bout des doigts, il redessina chaque contour avant de laisser ses mains entourer la taille de l'Américain, le rapprochant tout doucement de lui.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour que je te remarque. »

Duo ne répondait toujours pas mais ses mains se joignirent à celles de Japonais croisées sur son ventre.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

« Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de quoique ce soit pour que je te remarque. »

Il ponctua ses quelques mots d'un léger baiser sur son épaule.

-

Il retourna l'Américain entre ses bras et plongea son regard dans le sien, brillant de larmes.

Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre et accepter le sentiment qui le liait à Duo et de le lire dans ses yeux l'embrasa.

Sans attendre un moment de plus, il prit possession de ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser qui se voulait doux mais qui devint très vite passionné.

Ils avaient faim de l'autre.

La proximité, la frustration avaient attisé l'envie, le désir de posséder l'autre.

Ils auraient tout le temps plus tard pour les mots doux et les gestes d'amour.

-

Heero le souleva, l'emmena dans la chambre et le déposa sur le lit sans jamais briser le lien visuel.

L'air qui les entourait se fit un peu plus chaud, un peu plus lourd alors que le peu de vêtements qu'ils portaient volaient au hasard dans la pièce.

La fièvre se sentait à même leur peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur et leur étreinte se passionna bien vite pour apaiser le feu brûlant qui les consumait.

-

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit qu'Heero reposa son attention sur le tatouage.

Duo avait la tête posé au creux de son épaule et les doigts du Japonais jouaient négligemment aux creux de ses reins.

« Ça doit être la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on ne me fera jamais.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Je connais ta peur bleue des aiguilles. »

Duo rougit brusquement et cacha un peu plus son visage dans son cou.

« Hmphrmp…

- Quoi ? »

Duo se dégagea un peu sans pour autant croiser le regard du Japonais.

« C'est pas un vrai, j'ai pas pu…. »

Heero se redressa un peu.

« Ah ??

- Nan, j'ai failli tomber dans les pommes chez le tatoueur…. »

Heero esquissa un sourire alors que Duo avait de plus en plus honte.

« … Et la fille qui m'a accueilli m'a parlé du henné. Voilà. »

Le Japonais sourit un peu plus fort et redressa Duo au-dessus de lui.

« Peu importe qu'il soit vrai ou pas. L'important est que grâce à ce petit dessin, je te tiens enfin dans mes bras. »

Duo sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

-

Il avait raison, qu'il soit vrai ou pas n'avait pas vraiment d'importance mais peut-être que plus tard, juste pour se souvenir, il le ferait faire, pour de vrai.

-

-

Maintenant à vous de me dire si ça vous a plu !!!

Kisu.

Noan.


End file.
